1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of tuning a coding rate and applying an unequal error protection for an adaptive video transmission, and a video transmission/reception apparatus using the method. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a method and apparatus that enables a video transmission apparatus, for example, a server to optimally tune a video coding rate and a channel coding rate based on the estimated channel capacity, and to apply an unequal error protection based on a characteristic of a frame, when a video reception apparatus, for example, a client estimates and feeds back a channel capacity using a bit error rate (BER) of a received packet.
2. Description of the Related Art
In radio environments, a weak signal strength may cause many bit errors and a packet loss. Accordingly, a link quality and a channel status may be estimated to decrease the packet loss in a radio terminal. In particular, for a real-time video adaptation, it may be essential to accurately perform a radio channel capacity in real time. The link quality may be significantly affected by interference, fading, multi-path effects, a mobility, and the like. A change in them may significantly change the channel capacity.
To decrease the packet loss in the radio terminal, researches have been actively conducted on a Cross Layer Design (CLD) protocol. The CLD protocol corresponds to a technology that may transfer a packet containing a bit error to an upper layer, so that the upper layer may utilize the packet.
Researches made so far have verified that a video throughput may increase using the CLD protocol. Side information may be utilized in a current wireless local area network (LAN). The researches have also verified that the side information is important to estimate a channel status. The side information may include a signal to silence ratio (SSR) and a checksum. Here, the SSR corresponds to a signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) parameter of a packet level.
Recognizing the importance of the side information, a CLD protocol utilizing the side information, that is, a CLD with side information (CLDS) has appeared. The CLDS protocol may be very usefully applicable to a real-time video rate adaptation application. In particular, when a link quality is estimated based on the CLDS protocol, the link quality may be more accurately estimated using an entropy of a residue error process.